Facing Memories, Facing Future
by primara
Summary: Terkadang dalam sebuah kisah cinta, Peran Utama berakhir dengan kehilangan cintanya. Akankah Sasuke mengalaminya juga ? /FemNaru, Warn inside. Sekuel Beauty or Beast On the Bus. First multichap. /Chapter 5: Storm Coming , Up.
1. prolog

**Facing Memories, Facing Future**

Summary : Terkadang dalam sebuah kisah cinta , peran utama berakhir dengan kehilangan cintanya. Apakah Sasuke akan mengalaminya juga? FemNaru, Warn inside. Sekuel Beauty or Beast On the Bus. First multichap.

 **Disclaimer :** ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya memakai karakternya untuk hiburan

 **Warning :** FemNaru, OOC, Typo, author Newbie. Pairing belum ditentukan

 **AN :** Dalam cerita ini, karakter Sasuke berdasarkan pada seseorang yang terkadang ingin saya Shinra Tensei sampai ke bulan. Seorang pria yang sangat profesional dalam pekerjaannya, tetapi selalu ragu dalam kehidupan pribadinya.

 **Read n Review please**

 **Prolog**

Uchiha Sasuke, banyak orang tidak mengenal nama itu. Namun di kesatuan tentara, ia adalah _the rising star_.

Awalnya ia hanya seorang mahasiswa yang 'terpaksa' menjadi Tamtama. Tak ada yang spesial darinya, selain fakta kalau ia sering menghilang di hari libur. Rekan kerjanya hanya mengira ia terkena _homesick,_ sindrom yang sering menghinggapi para Tamtama _by accident._ Sebelum akhirnya sebuah kabar pertunangan hinggap di telinga mereka. Para rekan kerja pun tersenyum _mafhum,_ Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi seorang calon Tamtama abadi berikutnya karena pernikahan.

Namun perkiraan mereka meleset. Kabar pertunangan itu tidak pernah berlanjut menjadi kabar pernikahan.

Yang ada hanyalah karir Sasuke yang langsung melesat. Hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun, ia menjadi Bintara. Performanya di tim Taka sungguh luar biasa. Misi yang ditugaskan padanya selalu sukses.

Para atasan akhirnya mengirimkan Sasuke beserta timnya untuk tugas belajar di sekolah calon perwira.

Bagi para atasan, Sasuke terlihat telah menjelma sebagai prajurit sesungguhnya, yang mendahulukan kepentingan negara dibanding kepentingan pribadinya.

Mereka tidak tahu, di balik cahaya yang bersinar terang, ada bayangan kelam yang selalu mengikutinya.

Bayangan itu adalah kenangan tentang seorang wanita pirang bermata sebiru langit bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

 **TBC**

 ** _…_** ** _Hanya Tuhan dan pasangan kita yang tahu, Kapan hubungan kita akan berubah arah…_**

{ Monolog Miko dalam film Cinta Dalam Kardus}

Mohon Kritik dan sarannya :)


	2. Chapter 1 : That Woman

**Facing Memories, Facing Future**

 **Disclaimer :** ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya memakai karakternya untuk hiburan

 **Warning :** FemNaru, OOC, Typo, author Newbie. Pairing belum ditentukan

 **Read n Review please**

 **Chapter 1 : That Woman**

 _Tuliskan kesan anda setelah terpilih sebagai mahasiswa baru di universitas ini._

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berulangkali, ia memandang buku biodata yang tengah diisinya dengan tatapan datar. Ia bingung, kesan apa yang harus ditulisnya. Sang pemandu pengisisan, yang merangkap asisten dosen kelas matrikulasi mengatakan pertanyaan ini wajib didisi. Sebagai pengingat sekaligus motivasi untuk tetap semangat kuliah.

Motivasi ? Sasuke mendecih dalam hati. Ia bahkan tidak merasa memiliki motivasi sedikit pun untuk kuliah, hanya sekedar memenuhi harapan orangtuanya. Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Ia lakukan saat ini. Dirinya seolah terjebak oleh rutinitas. Saat bangun tidur hingga tertidur krmbali, hidupnya terasa hampa, tanpa arah dan tujuan. Dan ia merasa tidak perlu mencatat hali itu dalam kesannya sebagai mahasiswa baru. Sasuke tidak mau di cap sebagai mahasiswa salah jurusan atau lebih parah lagi, salah masuk universitas.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke anggota kelas matrikulasi yang lain. Disampingnya, Nara Shikamaru hanya menulis satu kata. Merepotkan.

Pintu ruang kelas mendadak terbuka. Seseorang berambut pirang pendek berdiri diambang pintu dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf Pak, saya terlambat."

Yakushi Kabuto, Sang asisten dosen mengernyit tidak suka. " Anda mahasiswa jurusan apa?"

Orang itu nyengir sambil mengaruk kepalanya, Cengiran yang terlihat sangat bodoh menurut Sasuke.

"Konseling pendidikan, Pak."

"Saya tidak mengerti kenapa mahasiswa yang hobi terlambat seperti anda bisa jadi pembimbing konseling. Bagaimana anda bisa menjadi panutan bagi murid ?"

Cengiran bodoh itu mendadak lenyap, mata sebiru langit itu memicing tajam. "Bapak Cenayang ya ?"

Kabuto menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau bukan kenapa bapak begitu yakin saya tidak bisa jadi panutan?"

Shikamaru yang nyaris jatuh tertidur mendadak terbangun, anggota kelas yang awalnya acuh tak acuh menjadi waspada seketika. Perdebatan di depan kelas menjadi tontonan anggota kelas lain.

" Anda bahkan tidak bisa hadir tepat waktu dikelas matrikulasi pertama, saya tidak yakin anda bisa hadir tepat waktu di kelas perkuliahan reguler."

Si pirang tersenyum sinis, tapi bagi Sasuke senyuman itu terlihat sadis.

"oh ya? Saya ingin tahu, menurut bapak saya mahasiswa atau mahasiswi?"

"Tentu saja anda mahasiswa, saya baru tahu anda bahkan lupa jenis kelamin sendiri"

Shikamaru mendengus menahan tawa, Sasuke yang melihatnya menatap heran. Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan mengedip jahil.

"Saya tidak lupa jenis kelamin saya Pak. Bapak yang kurang jeli. Hanya karena saya berambut pendek dan berpakaian hitam-hitam _macho_ tidak menjadikan saya laki-laki."

Kabuto melotot tidak percaya, beberapa anggota kelas hanya bisa menahan tawa.

" Bapak sudah begitu yakin saya akan gagal sebelum mencoba. Hanya karena saya terlambat sekali, bapak tidak bertanya alasan saya terlambat. Sekedar membuat asumsi dan langsung menghakimi saya. Bapak lebih tahu dari saya, seorang pendidik tidak boleh menghakimi anak didiknya."

Suasana kelas seketika hening. Si pirang mulai mendekat ke arah pintu, bermaksud keluar.

" Saya tidak mau membebani bapak. Saya yakin bapak tidak mau mengajar mahasiswa yang sudah gagal di pertemuan pertama. Saya mohon maaf sudah menyita waktu bapak untuk perdebatan tidak jelas ini"

Wajah Kabuto merah padam, antara marah dan malu.

Sebelum meraih gagang pintu, Si Pirang berbalik. "Maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto."

Si pirang keluar kelas, suasana pun kembali hening, hening yang mencekam.

Sasuke mendadak tersenyum, ia mendapat inspirasi untuk lembar motivasinya.

Saya ingin mengetahui sisi lain manusia yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kantin, para mahasiswa baru membahas tugas dari kelas matrikulasi ebserta kejadian menarik yang menyertainya. Dan Sasuke yang awal mulanya merasa enggan, karena diorong rasa penasaran, ikut duduk satu meja bersama Shikamaru dan beberapa orang lainnya yang belum ia hafal namanya.

Perbincangan itu cukup seru, sebeum akhirnya bocah gembul bernama Chouji melambai pada sosok pirang yang sedang menjadi _trending topic._

" Oi Naru kau sudah makan?" tanya Chouji.

Naruto menarik kursi, duduk disamping Chouji. " Belum."

Mata Chouji berbinar," Biasanya kau bawa bento kan? Boleh aku minta?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto membuka bentonya. Sebagian isi bentonya berpindah ke piring Chouji.

Naruto makan dengan tenang sebelum Shikamaru menginterupsinya, " kemana saja kau? Bergentayangan mencari mangsa ?"

Naruto mendelik, " Aku dipangil pembimbing akademik"

Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak, " Dipanggil pembimbing akademik di minggu pertama, rekor baru Naruto."

Naruto nyengir, " Begitulah, hebat kan? Ngomong-ngomong Sakura mana?"

"Ikut matrikulasi di fakultas lain. Anak kedokteran memang begitu, belum apa-apa sudah sibuk." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap bosan.

Naruto mengangguk, " Aku juga ada kelas lain sore nanti. Mudah-mudahan kali ini aku tidak diusir lagi."

Yamanaka Ino gadis pirang lainnya, terlihat kesal. "Yang benar bukan diusir. Kau mengusir dirimu sendiri. Jangan cari masalah lagi Naru, atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada Bibi Kushina."

"Adukan saja. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku dan Dei-nii tidak mau mengantarmu kemanapun."

" Kenapa malah bawa-bawa kakakku?!"

Naruto tersenyum jahil, " Kau lupa ya, kami ini duo blonde _partner in crime."_

"Trio, Kau lupa Kurama"

"Dia tidak blonde Shika."

Sasuke hanya duduk mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya itu. Sebenarnya mereka dulu satu sekolah. Salahkan predikat pangeran sekolah uang dulu tersemat padanya , ia jadi kurang bersosialisasi atau bahasa lainnya, kurang gaul. Dan sosok blonde yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya bersikap tak peduli padanya, seolah Sasuke tak lebih menarik dari isi kotak bentonya. Apa Sasuke mulai kehilangan pesonanya?

Seolah merasakan keheranan Sasuke, Shikamaru berdehem pelan, menarik perhatian temannya yang lain.

" Hei Naru, kau kenal siapa yang duduk disampngku ini?"

Dahi Naruto mengernyit, berusaha mengingat. " Wajahmu mirip dengan si keriput teman main Ku-nii."

Si keriput? Apa mungkin yang ia maksud Itachi?

" _Kora , kora_ , bukan itu maksud Shika. Kita dulu satu sekolah, masa kau tidak ingat?" ujar Ino

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto, langsung.

Teman-temanya hanya bisa terkikik geli.

Akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif mengulurkan tangan, memperkenalkan diri. " Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto-san. Salam kenal,"

Naruto bersalaman dengan Sasuke, " Salam kenal juga Sasuke-san."

Obrolan ringan kembali mengalir di meja mereka, namun tatapan Sasuke tak beranjak dari Naruto. Dan genggaman tangannya yang hangat masih meninggalkan jejak di telapak tangan Sasuke, juga hatinya.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2: Bonds Between Us

**Facing Memories, Facing Future**

 **Disclaimer :** ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya memakai karakternya untuk hiburan

 **Warning :** FemNaru, AU. OOC, Typo, author Newbie. Pairing belum ditentukan

 **Read n Review please**

 **Chapter 2 : Bonds Between Us**

Tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan selain melakukan sesuatu dengan terpaksa. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjalani, meskipun hati berada di tempat yang lain. Dan yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi, bahkan tempat lain yang dimaksud hati itu pun belum ditemukan. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan 'tersesat di sebuah jalan bernama kehidupan', seperti yang dikatakan seorang _sensei_ bermasker.

Sasuke bersyukur, terlahir dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal _cool_ dan _stoic._ Perlu seorang yang ahli untuk bisa membaca emosi mereka. Hal itu membuat Sasuke bisa menjalankan perannya dengan baik. Seperti kata pepatah, dunia ini panggung sandiwara.

Namun sifat _cool_ itulah yang membuat Sasuke seperti tersisih. Teman-temannya seolah enggan berhadapan dengannya. Apalagi mendengar pamor ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Seorang perwira yang disegani. Terkadang teman-temannya menatapnya seolah ia bisa menyemburkan api.

Meskipun Sasuke merasa terpaksa kuliah, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak tampil sebagai yang terbaik. Ia dikenal sebagai mahasiswa yang rajin. Dan sikap rajinnya itulah yang membuat beberapa orang dikelasnya berani untuk mendekatinya, sekedar bertanya tentang tugas,

Sekedar? Karena setelah itu, mereka kembali menjauh.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, maka jangan salahkan dirinya jika menganggap teman itu hanya sekedar formalitas.

Dan formalitas itu bisa luntur di kelas matrikulasi.

Di kelas yang diisi mahasiswa baru dari berbagai jurusan itu, Sasuke seperti menemukan teman yang hilang. Nara Shikamaru, si jenius pemalas itu. Adalah orang pertama yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Dibalik sifat malasnya yang menolak direpotkan, ia adalah sosok teman yang baik dan pengertian, Akimichi Chouji, bocah gembul yang hobi makan, tapi ramah luar biasa, bahkan Naruto si wanita pirang yang sering dikira transgender, tak pernah keberatan berbagi makanan dengannya. Inuzuka Kiba, pecinta anjing yang berisik, namun tawanya sering mencairkan suasana. Yamanaka Ino, calon _designer_ yang cantik dan modis, meskipun terkadang sering curi pandang pada Sasuke dan sosok wanita yang cerewet, sifat perhatiannya sungguh meneduhkan. Dan terakhir Haruno Sakura, sang calon dokter yang meskipun sibuk, selalu menyempatkan untuk berkumpul bersama.

Sejak peristiwa di kelas matrikulasi pertama, mereka sering berkumpul bersama di salah satu sudut kantin. Awalnya Sasuke sering diseret Shikamaru, tapi lama-kelamaan ia ikut sendiri. Perlahan Ia membaur dan menjadi anggota mereka. Fakta bahwa dulu mereka satu sekolah semakin mempererat merela .

Dan satu orang wanita pirang yang sering terlibat masalah, menjadi salah satu alasan Sasuke bersedia bergabung,

Sosok pirang itu sedang menatap isi bentonya dengan pandangan curiga,

" Kenapa Naru? Kau tidak suka bentomu? " Tanya Chouji

" Tidak Chouji, aku hanya takut kurama meracuniku."

Shikamaru terkekeh, " Itu kan bukan pertama kalinya Naru, Kenapa harus takut ?"

" Aku tidak keberatan kalo hari libur, sore ini aku ada kelas."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, " Berarti kau sering diracuni di hari libur ya? Aku tidak mengerti saudara kandung macam apa kalian ini."

"Setidaknya kakakku tidak menyalakan kembang api di kamarku. Tidak seperti kakakmu yang berbakat menjadi teroris itu."

"Dan kakakmu memiliki bakat tersembunyi untuk jadi pembunuh bayaran."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Sebenarnya Ia juga ingin membeberkan kelakuan Itachi, tapi Ia gengsi akan di cap penggosip.

"oh iya kalau kau kuliah sampai sore kita tidak bisa pulang bersama Naru." Ucap Chouji

" Tidak apa-apa, kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku akan tanya Sakura dan Kiba, jika mereka juga tidak bisa, aku akan pulang sendiri saja."

Sasuke mengecek jadwal kuliahnya, Ia akan pulang sore juga.

Shikamaru memperhatikan gelagat Sasuke, " Oi Naru, kau nanti kuliah di gedung mana?"

" Gedung B, Aku sudah biasa pulang malam kok Shika. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Shikamaru tersenyum, " Aku tahu kau bisa menjaga diri, hanya memastikan saja."

Sasuke menangkap kedipan jahil Shikamaru, Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju parkiran gedung A, tempatnya kuliah barusan. Suasana kampus mulai terasa mencekam, matahari sudah terbenam beberapa menit yang lalu, para mahasiswa dan dosen yang sudah menyelesaikan kelas terakhir langsung _ngibrit._ Isu kalau kampus di malam hari sering menjadi tempat _gathering_ makhluk astral membuat banyak _civitas academica_ memilih untuk tidak berlama-lama di dalam gedung setelah matahari terbenam.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia mulai memakai helm dan menjalankan motornya.

Di depan gedung B, ia menangkap sesosok manusia blonde berpakaian hitam-hitam. Sasuke perlahan berhenti di depannya.

Naruto hanya memicingkan matanya.

" Mau ikut ?"

"Siapa ya?"

Demi tuhan, baru tadi siang mereka makan siang bersama, si blonde ini sudah lupa.

Sasuke membuka kaca helmnya. Naruto nyengir,

" Oh aku pikir siapa. Tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang sendiri saja. Aku baru akan ke halte depan kampus."

"Jam segini sudah tidak ada Bis."

Sasuke berusaha memasang tampang datar dan tak bisa dibantah miliknya. Berharap Naruto akan luluh.

" Baiklah, maaf merepotkan."

Sasuke mengambil helm cadangan, akhirnya mereka pun berboncengan.

.

.

.

Kalau kebanyakan wanita memilih _jaim_ saat berboncengan dengan pria yang baru dikenal, Naruto tidak.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari kampus ke rumahnya, ia berceloteh riang, meskipun Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan 'Hn'.

" Kakakku itu menyebalkan, aku heran manusia macam itu bisa terlahir di dunia. Apalagi ketika aku kecil, ia sering bilang aku anak pungut, gara-gara aku pirang sendirian dan golongan darah ku berbeda darinya. Kakak macam apa itu."

Seolah Naruto paham kalau Sasuke memang orang yang irit biacara, setiap celotehannya hanya bersifat satu arah. Tidak memerlukan tanggapan dari sasuke. Dan baru kali ini Sasuke tidak merasa risih berboncengan dengan wanita selain ibunya.

"Aku sering diledek hanya karena masakannya lebih enak dari masakanku. Tentu saja makanannya lebih enak, dia kan ikut kursus memasak. Dan dari kecil cita-citnaya ingin mengembangkan usaha makanan milik kaasan."

Motor Sasuke perlahan berhenti didepan sebuah toko kecil bertuliskan Uzu Cake & Catering.

"Terima kasih ya atas tumpangannya Sasuke-san. Kau pasti lelah. Kapan-kapan main ke rumahku ya, "

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat sembari menerima helm dari tangan Naruto.

Motor Sasuke perlahan berbalik arah, dari spion motornya, Sasuke melihat Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Ada perasaan aneh hinggap di hatinya. Perasaan apa ini?

 **TBC**

 **AN :** terima kasih untuk semua review, fav & folownya. Berarti banget loh buat saya. Dan untuk para silent reader, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita gaje dari saya hehe. Saya jadi semangat untuk menulis cerita ini, mumpung sedang libur awal puasa.

Kurama di cerita ini adalah kakak Naruto. Laki-laki seumuran itachi. Berambut merah dan bermata violet, seperti Kushina versi cowok.

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya.

Salam

Primara

 **Omake**

Tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas Naruto berakhir, Di Halte depan kampus.

Kiba, Sakura dan Shikamaru meunggu bis terakhir diantara kumpulan mahasiswa lainnya. Kiba memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan kesal, sementara Sakura terlihat sibuk dengan ensiklopedia kesehatannya.

" Aku tidak mengerti Shika, kenapa kau mau repot-repot mencegah kami untuk pulang bersama Naru. Sebegitu tidak sukanya kah dirimu padanya sampai membiarkan Naru pulang sendiri ?" Tanya Kiba, terlihat kesal luar biasa.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan, " Aku hanya ingin memastikan memberikan kesempatan pada seseorang."

Kiba dan Sakura saling pandang, bingung. Mereka pikir mungkin Shkamaru mulai gila.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Real Maelstorm

**Facing Memories, Facing Future**

 **Disclaimer :** ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya memakai karakternya untuk hiburan

 **Warning :** FemNaru, AU. OOC, Typo, author Newbie. Pairing belum ditentukan

 **Read n Review please**

 **Chapter 3 : The Real Maelstorm**

Kesan pertama sungguh menggoda,

Selanjutnya?

Terserah anda.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar pepatah itu. Tapi ia tahan setengah mati, harga dirinya masih terlalu tinggi untuk terbahak di depan umum dan dikira gila. Sejujurnya, kali ini ia meragukan kewarasannya.

Semua karena si gadis pirang, Uzumaki Naruto.

Awalnya hubungan mereka biasa saja, sekedar rekan makan siang bersama, itu pun tidak berdua saja, melainkan dengan _in the gank_ yang lain, Seperti Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, terkadang Kiba dan Sakura.

Dan semua berubah saat mereka pulang bersama.

Mendadak, ocehan Naruto tentang apapun, sekali lagi, apapun. Menjelma di hati Sasuke seperti kicauan merdu burung di pagi hari. Bukan karena ocehan itu terdengar merdu, _suara Naruto terlalu cempreng untuk disebut merdu_ tapi suara itu mengisi hati dan hari-harinya yang seolah hampa menjadi lebih berwarna.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto mulai menunjukan sifatnya yang sebenarnya.

Semua temannya tahu kalau Naruto orang yang cuek dan pelupa. Tapi mereka tidak tahu satu hal, dia juga usil. Dan tahukah kalian siapa korbannya? Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke ingat, sore itu ia akan menjemput Naruto di gedung B untuk pulang bersama menjadi agenda rutin bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Apalagi jarak gedung perkuliahan mereka yang dekat dan fakta mereka hampir satu jurusan. Hampir ? Jurusan mereka serupa tapi tak sama. Sasuke kuliah di jurusan psikologi murni, sementara Naruto di jurusan konseling pendidikan. Dengan kata lain, jurusan naruto adalah ilmu terapan dari jurusan Sasuke. Mereka terkadang berbagi dosen dan mata kuliah yang sama.

Biasanya, Naruto sudah menunggunya di depan gedung, tapi kali ini ia tidak melihatnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk memarkirkan motornya dan menunggu Naruto di parkiran. Lima menit kemudian sosok pirang Naruto muncul dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto heran, wajah Naruto terlihat pucat dan lemas.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit mual."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat, bersiap mengambil helm cadangan dari bagasi motornya.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku hamil." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, lengkap dengan ekspresi _watados_.

Helm cadangan yang di pegang Sasuke terlepas dan menggelinding bebas ke tanah. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Ekspresi yang sangat tidak Uchiha sekali. Oh sial, Naruto hamil. Ini gawat luar biasa. Bagaimana kalau orangtuanya meminta pertanggung jawaban Sasuke? Padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun selain pulang bersama, belum lagi teman-temannya yang lain akan memutilasi Sasuke.

Dan tahukah kalian bagaimana ekspresi Naruto?

Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, Sasuke hanya _cengo_ melihatnya. Otaknya masih _hang,_ antara bingung dan terkejut.

"Lihat wajahmu itu, hahaha. Lucu sekali, hahahaha."

Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, dan mulai menatap Naruto tajam. Seandainya ada anak kecil yang melihat tatapan Sasuke saat itu. Pasti ia kan mimpi buruk dan ngompol _non stop_ selama seminggu. Namun Naruto sang tersangka hanya nyengir.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sepertinya Ku-nii berhasil meracuniku kali ini. Kenapa tampangmu terlihat bodoh begitu?"

"Aku hanya terkejut, _baka_. Bisa-bisanya kau menjadikan hal itu sebagai candaan."

Naruto memungut helm cadangan dari tanah dan memakainya, " Aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresimu saja. Bosan sekali melihat wajah datar tembokmu itu."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Harusnya Sasuke tahu, sejak saat itu. Memancing ekspresi Sasuke seperti menjadi misi rahasia Naruto.

.

.

.

Kalau melihat gaya naruto yang cuek, tak akan ada yang mengira kalau ia adalah wanita galak.

Galak?

Begitulah, bahkan Sasuke yakin Hitler sekalipun akan mengkerut dihadapan Uzumaki Naruto yang mengamuk.

Di depan matanya sendiri, Sasuke melihat Naruto menendang motor yang hampir menabraknya. sungguh wanita jelmaan preman.

Hanya dengan satu pelototan, seniornya langsung lari tunggang langgang. Membuatnya terlihat lebih mengerikan dari anjing galak yang mengidap rabies.

Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari prilaku Naruto yang tidak terduga. Lainnya? Dalam hati Sasuke berharap ia tidak perlu tahu.

Di kelas pengantar psikologi, kelas yang ia hadiri bersama Naruto. Satu sifat lainnya terungkap, tidak mau kalah.

Naruto suka sekali berdebat, bahkan hingga lawannya menangis. Apakah Naruto mengendurkan serangannya? Ia malah bersikap tidak mau peduli. Untungnya, ia bukan orang yang berambisi pada nilai, malah terkesan idak peduli. Membuatnya selalu berada di urutan buncit. Sasuke tidak habis pikir kalau Naruto menjadi orang yang ambisius, pasti lawan diskusinya akan gantung diri berjamaah sebelum kelas dimulai.

Naruto hanya mau menyerang saat ada mangsa yang menarik, tipe _hunter_ sejati. Sesuai golongan darahnya. Dan saat ada mangsa yang menarik, ia tak akan mundur atau menyerah, sedikit pun. Dengan kata lain, ia bisa menjadi agresif dan oportunis untuk mendapatkan mangsanya, sungguh mengerikan.

" Sas, pacaran yuk?"

Dari sekian banyak hal tak terduga dari Naruto. Sasuke tidak menyangka Naruto akan menembaknya dengan _to the point_ di depan kelas saat dosen belum masuk. Dan membuat mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatian sekelas, seketika.

Sasuke hanya bengong.

Naruto cemberut, "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Kita musuhan saja, _Teme_."

Sasuke tidak sempat membalas karena dosen sudah memasuki ruangan. Sasuke tidak sadar, sejak saat itulah ia ditandai sebagai mangsa Naruto.

.

.

.

Kejadian di kelas itu tak pernah dibahas lagi oleh Sasuke, setelah mendengar kabar Naruto Sakit.

Entah sakit apa, Sasuke tidak tahu. Yang pasti, Naruto harus memakai tongkat berjalan karena ada yang salah dengan lutut kanannya. Seminggu sekali ia pun harus fisioterapi. Sasuke pernah diam-diam memergoki Naruto sedang menangis, tapi ia tak berani untuk bertanya, khawatir pertanyaannya hanya akan membuat Naruto semakin sedih.

Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke tak hanya pulang bersama, tapi juga mengantar Naruto ke rumah Sakit. Kushina, ibu Naruto. Menitipkan Naruto padanya, karena ia dan Kurama sibuk bekerja. Dan kini, Sasuke menjelma menjadi ojek dadakan bagi Naruto. Ia tak keberatan, karena baginya, Naruto adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkannya pada sesuatu yang bernama teman.

Sore ini, setelah menemani Naruto fisioterapi, Sasuke bermaksud untuk mengantar Naruto pulang. Naruto menolak, ia ingin main dulu, katanya.

"Kau itu sakit, _dobe_. Harusnya kau banyak istirahat."

"Ayolah _teme_ , sekali ini saja. Aku bosan dirumah terus." Bujuk Naruto dengan _Puppy eyes_ nya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak luluh, tidak, _Puppy eyes_ Naruto justru membuatnya mulas.

"Berhenti berwajah menjijikan begitu. Kita pergi, sebentar saja."

"Yeayy, _I love you teme_ ,"

Sasuke mendecih pelan, semoga keputusannya kali ini tepat.

.

"Satu mangkok lagi paman," ucap Naruto antusias.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng, selera makan Naruto memang luar biasa. Awalnya Sasuke terkejut Naruto memintanya untuk mengantarkannya pada cinta pertamanya. Ternyata cinta pertamanya itu miso ramen di kedai ichiraku.

"kau sedang sakit Naru-chan, kurangi makanmu," ujar Teuchi, sang pemilik kedai.

Naruto manyun, "Yang sakit kan kaki ku, bukan perutku."

"Paman benar _dobe_. Kurangi makanmu."

Naruto cemberut, tapi tidak membantah.

Malam mulai menjelang, perlahan lampu-lampu kota mulai menyala. Naruto mengajak Sasuke berjalan-jalan sebentar. Sekedar menikmati udara malam.

Udara malam yang sejuk dan suasana yang hening ini merupakan pemandangan yang asing bagi Sasuke. Biasanya, di jam seperti ini ia sedang mengerjakan tugas di depan komputernya.

Malam ini, ia melihat Naruto dari sudut pandang berbeda. Ia terlihat kalem dan menikmati suasana sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak risih dengan tongkatmu itu _dobe_?"

"Awalnya iya. Selain risih, tongkat ini membuatku terlihat memalukan."

Naruto menatap Sasuke lembut dan tersenyum," Tapi tongkat ini ibarat teman, tanpanya aku tidak bisa menopang tubuhku. Lagipula, meskipun kakiku tidak bisa menendang lagi. Tongkat ini bisa kujadikan senjata."

Semilir angin malam meniup lembut rambut Naruto, sorot matanya yang lembut dan senyumannya hati Sasuke bergetar melihatnya. Naruto terlihat rapuh, sekaligus tangguh disaat bersamaan. Membuat Sasuke ingin merengkuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

 **TBC**

 **AN:** Halo semua, akhirnya saya update juga, kebetulan ilhamnya masih lancar, untuk chapter ini isinya sasufemnaru, saya perlu memperjelas asal-usul kebersamaan mereka dulu. Cerita ini murni fiksi, walaupun ada beberapa hal yang saya alami di dunia nyata. saya belum bisa menulis chapter yang terlalu panjang, maklum masih belajar.

Salam

Primara

 **Omake**

Di salah satu sudut kantin, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino ditambah Kiba dan Sakura duduk bersama. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa hari sudah sore dan kantin hampir tutup.

"Jadi sekarang Naru-chan dekat dengan si pantat ayam itu?" tanya Kiba.

Shikamaru menguap, " Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

" Tidak bisa begitu, Naru-chan milikku!" ujar kiba berapi-api.

Mata Ino memicing tajam, " Kapan Naru jadi milikmu Kiba?"

" sudah sejak lama."

"Berhenti berhalusinasi Kiba, apa perkuliahan di kedokteran hewan membuat otakmu macet?" ujar Sakura yang tetap asyik dengan bukunya.

"Harusnya kau mendukung Naru, kiba. Sasuke hadir disaat yang tepat." Timpal Chouji

Sebelum Kiba sempat membalas, penjaga kantin sudah mengusir mereka.

Shikamaru, dibalik wajah ngantuknya, hanya tersenyum misterius.


	5. Chapter 4 : The Man Who Always Wondering

**Facing Memories, Facing Future**

 **Disclaimer :** ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya memakai karakternya untuk hiburan

 **Warning :** FemNaru, AU. OOC, Typo, author Newbie. Pairing belum ditentukan

 **Read n Review please**

 **Chapter 4 : The Man Who Always Wondering**

Sasuke menatap sosok didepannya tanpa berkedip. Terpesona. Hingga ia tidak sadar ujung tongkat berjalan naruto sudah nangkring di lehernya.

"Kau berpikiran mesum ya _teme_?!"

Demi celana kolor Uchiha Madara, Baru tadi Sasuke terpesona oleh Naruto yang mendadak kalem, sekarang ia sudah dituduh yang bukan-bukan.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tongkat Naruto, "Enak saja. Siapa yang mau berpikiran mesum pada wanita _macho_ sepertimu ?! Bisa-bisa aku dikira hombreng."

Sorot mata Naruto berubah jahil, "Benarkah? Apa jangan-jangan kau terpesona padaku?"

Pernah mendengar pepatah kalau wanita selalu benar? Sasuke benci mengakuinya, kali ini.

Sasuke berdehem, mencoba _stay cool,_ " Sesaat tadi iya, sekarang aku menyesal."

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya, "Seharusnya kau tidak menyesal terpesona pada Uzumaki Naruto yang memang mempesona."

Oh bagus, si pirang mulai _narsis_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di matkul kesehatan mental nanti sudah memilih tempat untuk observasi ?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, " Belum. Kalau kau?"

"Ada sih, tapi merepotkan kalau sendirian. Mau ikut?"

"Boleh."

Suasana mendedak hening. Naruto asyik memandangi _billboard_ di seberang jalan.

"Oi Naru, kenapa kau memanggilku _teme_?"

Naruto tertawa, " Kau menolakku, ingat?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah, sial Naruto masih ingat kejadian di kelas dulu. Kenapa si pirang mendadak ingat begitu? Biasanya tidak lupa namanya sendiri pun syukur.

Naruto terkikik, " Aku dengar laki-laki itu cuma dua tipe, kalau tidak brengsek ya hombreng*. Aku yakin kau masuk golongan pertama."

Sasuke mendelik tajam, "Siapa yang mengajarimu mengkotakkan lelaki dalam dua kategori edan itu ?! "

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, mencoba santai. "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Malam sudah larut. Banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan dan kita juga harus mempersiapkan observasi."

Untuk kali ini, Sasuke menurut.

.

.

.

"Tembaaaaak!"

"Awas kapten di depan ada Ranjau,,,"

"Musuh mulai terlihat arah jam 12, persiapkan senjata!"

" _Roger._ "

" Serangan! Semua Berlindung!"

Sasuke _cengo_ melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sekumpulan pria cepak tampat ribut dan pontang-panting menyelamatkan rekannya. Alih-alih menenteng senjata, mereka malah menenteng sapu dan menggunakan panci bocor sebagai helm.

Dan mereka tidak sedang di medan pertempuran, tapi di sebuah tempat asri bernuansa serba putih.

Disamping Sasuke, Naruto menatap pemandangan luar biasa itu dengan senyum kecil.

"Pasti aneh untuk anak seorang perwira melihat situasi disini."

Sasuke berbalik memandang Naruto, "Aku tidak tahu mereka bisa jadi begitu."

"Prajurit menjalani hidup yang keras dan penuh tekanan. Tanpa _coping_ yang tepat, ya beginilah jadinya."

Pikiran Sasuke menerawang pada ayahnya. Sosok tegas dan tidak banyak bicara. Sasuke ragu apakah ayahnya berhasil menemukan _coping_ yang tepat atau tidak. Sosoknya begitu misterius dan jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke. Seolah ada dinding tidak kasat mata diantara mereka.

Sasuke perlahan bangkit, bersiap untuk berkeliling menuju bangsal berikutnya. Perlahan ia membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Hidupku susah sekali jika tidak pakai tongkat." Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Tentu saja, di tempat ini pengunjung wajib bertangan kosong. Maka kini Sasuke menjelma menjadi tongkat yang bisa berjalan untuk Naruto. Naruto menaruh tangan kanannya di pundak Sasuke. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Dan Sasuke pun bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sosok disampingnya.

.

.

.

Hujan deras yang mengguyur sepanjang hari perlahan berubah menjadi rintik kecil. Meninggalkan jejak basah di dedaunan dan jalanan. Langit yang semula gelap dan mencekam perlahan mulai terang. Dan senja yang menjelang menyiratkan warna jingga keemasan dilangit.

Sasuke memandang langit dari salah satu jendela kafetaria perpustakaan. Sejak kelas terakhirnya siang tadi, ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke perpustakaan menunggu hujan reda/ dan sekarang meskipun yang tersisa tinggal rintik hujan, Sasuke enggan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Langit senja yang berwarna keemasan mengingatkannya pada sosok blonde yang menjelma menjadi teman terdekatnya, saat ini. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok itu, senyumannya, pelototannya, cengiran jahilnya saat berhasil mengusili dirinya, tangisnya saat sendirian, teriakan garangnya, dan semua hal tentangnya.

Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu gejala apa itu, gejala orang jatuh cinta. Shikamaru seringkali terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya saat bersama Naruto. Si jenius itu tentu sudah tahu perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya pada si pirang. Hal itu diperparah oleh insiden penembakan di kelas, menjadikan hubungannya dengan Naruto semakin canggung.

Itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, kenyataannya hubungannya dengan Naruto baik-baik saja. Terimakasih untuk semua sifat pelupa dan tidak peka Naruto. Ditambah pembawaannya yang ceria, mampu mencairkan suasana kaku dan dingin macam apapun.

Setidaknya dengan sikap Naruto yang begitu, Sasuke masih bisa mengulur waktu.

Mengulur waktu?

Waktu yang ingin Sasuke ulur adalah saat dimana Naruto meminta kepastian, kepastian tentang hubungan mereka,

Kalau saja Naruto terlahir sebagai adiknya, ia akan menjadi orang paling bahagia sedunia. Itachi memang kakak yang baik, hanya saja ia tak selalu ada untuk Sasuke. Sementara Naruto, meskipun tak selalu bertemu, tapi ia bisa tahu jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai curiga, jangan-jangan Naruto itu cenayang.

Selalu ada stigma bahwa laki-laki takut pada komitmen, Sasuke tidak takut pada komitmen. Hanya saja pantaskah ia berjanji akan mencintai seseorang jika uang untuk kencan saja masih meminta orangtua? Sasuke sering dicibir karena memiliki prinsip itu.

Padahal mereka hanya tidak tahu saja, alasan Sasuke sebenarnya. Ia takut memiliki jika suatu hari ia akan kehilangan.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, bersiap untuk pulang. Hujan kini sudah reda sepenuhnya.

Tapi keraguan dihatinya justru baru dimulai.

.

.

.

"Naru,,"

"ya."

"Pacarmu mana?"

Naruto mendelik pada lawan bicaranya," Pacar apa?"

Ino tersenyum penuh harap, "Sasuke-kun, kau ini bagaimana sih?!"

Naruto kembali membaca bukunya,"Dia bukan pacarku."

"Lalu apa?"

"Tukang ojek."

Ino mendelik tidak suka, "kejam sekali mengatai orang sekeren itu tukang ojek."

"Mana ada orang keren takut kecoa."

Satu fakta baru tentang Sasuke, takut kecoa.

"Kau saja yang tidak normal Naru, wanita mana yang biasa saja melihat kecoa."

"kau lupa Ino, Naru sendiri ragu dia wanita atau pria." Kekeh Shikamaru.

Naruto memilih untuk tetap fokus pada bukunya. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan _searching_ nya. Dan Shikamaru, bersiap untuk tidur.

Hal yang tidak menyenangkan dari kuliah adalah waktu kelas yang tidak menentu. Dan akibatnya, mereka jadi jarang berkumpul, apalagi Kiba dan Sakura, dua mahasiswa kedokteran hewan dan kedokteran umum itu paling sibuk. Chouji mulai disibukkan dengan praktikum sementara Sasuke mulai galau karena beban sksnya yang cukup banyak bahkan di semester awal.

Dan hanya dengan tiga personil lah kini mereka berkumpul. Suasana agak sedkit membosankan karena Naruto sibuk dengan diktat kuliahnya, Ino dengan tugasnya, dan Shikamaru dengan hobinya, tidur.

Perlahan Naruto menurunkan diktat yang ia baca, pandangannya teralih keluar jendela kantin. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Perasaanku tidak enak."

Ino mendadak berhenti mengetik, Shikamaru tersentak bangun dan langsung waspada.

"Hari ini seperti hari tenang sebelum badai."

Dan badai itu perlahan akan menampakan dirinya.

 **TBC**

*pengelompokan cowok menurut Raditya Dika. _Joke_ populer di awal saya kuliah.

 **AN:** Halo semua, bagaimana puasanya? Ini puasa yang cukup berat buat saya. Dengan gempuran deadline penelitian dan stress luar biasa membuat asam lambung saya protes dan memperbanyak diri. Akhirnya saya merasa chapter ini kurang terasa _feel_ nya, efek dari semua stress. Tapi jangan khawatir, chapter depan akan berbeda, hehe. Mungkin agak lama updatenya. Saya perlu menyusun 'badainya' agar lebih rapih lagi.

Terimakasih untuk fav, follow dan reviewnya. Juga para silent reader yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya.

Salam

Primara.


	6. Chapter 5 :Storm Coming

Sesak didadanya kini bertambah parah.

Bukan lagi sesak yang biasa ia rasakan. Sesak ini terasa luar biasa hingga mencengkram jantungnya.

Airmata perlahan menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Suara isakan pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain kegagalan.

Kegagalan untuk membahagiakan dan melindungi yang dicintai.

Yang tersisa kini hanya penyesalan.

 _Maafkan aku, Sasuke_

 **Facing Memories, Facing Future**

 **Disclaimer :** ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya memakai karakternya untuk hiburan

 **Warning :** FemNaru, AU. OOC, Typo, author Newbie. Pairing belum ditentukan

 **Read n Review please**

 **Chapter 5 :** ** _Storm Coming_**

Kedatangan Fugaku di kediaman Uchiha selalu membawa keceriaan bagi keluarga Sasuke.

Tapi itu dulu.

Setelah menjadi perwira, Fugaku berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan kaku. Seperti gunung es ditengah lautan. Suasana di kediaman Uchiha pun tak sama lagi. Sang kepala keluarga itu menjadi sosok yang irit bicara, perlahan tapi pasti, menciptakan jarak antara dirinya dan kedua putranya.

Jelas bukan sosok ayah idaman.

Sejak Sasuke SMA, Fugaku sudah jarang dirumah. Itachi yang jarang pulang menambah sepi kediaman Uchiha. Dan untuk mengatasi rasa kesepian ditinggal suami, Mikoto bekerja sebagai guru SMP.

Malam ini, Suasana kediaman Uchiha tetap sesepi biasanya. Namun di ruang makan, Mikoto tidak makan sendiri. Kali ini, sang suami ikut menemaninya.

Kedatangan Fugaku yang tanpa pemberitahuan mengejutkan Mikoto. Apalagi, sang kepala keluarga melarang Mikoto memanggil pulang kedua putranya. Mungkin Fugaku sedang ingin berduaan saja.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat pipi Mikoto bersemu merah, malu. Setelah makan malam mereka selesai, Mikoto mencuci piring bekas makan sementara Fugaku tetap duduk druang makan ditemani segelas _ocha._

"Mikoto,,," Suara berat Fugaku memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Iya."

"Tentang putra kita…."

.

.

.

Sepasang mata hitam memandang mata biru dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan disebuah ruangan yang hanya memiliki penerangan berupa lampu gantung yang redup. Suasana diruangan itu terasa dingin dan mencekam. Dua penghuni ruangan itu hanya saling menatap tanpa berbicara.

Dan jika tatapan mata bisa membunuh., Si mata biru pasti langsung mati saat itu juga akibat _deathglare_ dari si mata hitam.

Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya dalam mengintimidasi untuk menggali informasi dari sosok didepannya.

Yang ia dapatkan hanya tatapan kosong dari si mata biru. Tatapannya terasa dingin, dalam dan sunyi. semakin lama tatapan mata itu seolah menyeretnya dalam ketenangan.

Dan ketakutan.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku menyerah."

Suasana ruangan langsung terang menderang. Beberapa orang memasuki ruangan sambil menahan senyum geli.

"Ternyata Uchiha yang legendaris bisa kalah juga." Ucap Kimimaro sambil tertawa.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus Uchiha, setidaknya anda masih bisa bertahan lebih dari lima menit, rekor baru." Ujar Mizuki, sang asisten dosen.

Sasuke hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan bosan. Dalam hati ia jengkel luar biasa. Dalam simulasi interogasi kali ini ia kalah telak, dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak berbicara sedikit pun.

"Terimakasih Uzumaki-san atas partisipasinya. Penampilanmu sungguh menakjubkan."

"Sama-Sama Sensei, senang bisa membantu."

Setelah mendapat kupon Ichiraku dan bonus mengalahkan Sasuke, tentu saja.

"Yakin tidak mau pindah jurusan? Bakatmu luar biasa."

Naruto tersenyum." Terimakasih tawarannya sensei, saya masih menikmati jurusan saya. Lagipula saya masih bisa mengambil beberapa mata kuliah dari jurusan anda."

Mizuki menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, "Tentu saja."

Setelah acara beres-beres ruangan simulasi selesai, mereka bersiap pulang. Sasuke berhenti sejenak, ada pesan di ponselnya.

 _From : Baka Aniki_

 _Hari ini aku akan ikut seleksi prajurit. Doakan aku Ototou._

Sasuke tersenyum.

 _To: Baka Aniki_

 _Tentu Saja, Doaku menyertaimu Nii-san. buktikan padaku kau tidak bodoh._

 _From: Baka Aniki_

 _Adik sialan. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada bidadari bermata birumu._

Sasuke mengernyit heran, darimana Anikinya Tahu tentang Naruto?

Lagipula ia salah menyangka, Naruto bukan bidadari.

Dan Sasuke belum tahu ia pantas masuk kategori apa.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut merah jabrik tampak mengemudi membelah jalanan kota yang lengang. Di sampingnya seorang wanita hanya memandang jalanan dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ku-nii, kapan kita sampai?"

"Sebentar lagi adikku."

Naruto memandang Kurama dengan tatapan kesal," Sebentar lagi apanya, kalau saja kita tidak mengambil jalan memutar kita pasti sudah sampai rumah. Lagipula cara kakak menyetir itu lambat sekali, seperti siput. Kenapa tadi kita harus mampir sana-sini dulu sih?! Aku capek?!"

"Sekedar info adikku, stok bahan di dapur sudah habis. Jadi ibu memintaku untuk mampir. Dan kita sekarang membawa banyak alat katering, jadi tidak bisa ngebut. Ada apa dengan mu Naruto? Kau PMS atau obatmu habis?"

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

Kurama tersenyum mafhum. Ia menyalakan radio, berusaha mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka.

 _Seleksi penerimaan tentara telah dimulai, bagi anda putra-putri terbaik negeri ini, silahkan mendaftar di markas terdekat._

"Ku-nii tidak ikut daftar?"

Kurama menggeleng," Tidak. Siapa yang akan mengurus Uzu kalau aku ikut mendaftar."

"Serahkan saja padaku."

Kurama mendengus geli," Dan membiarkan Uzu bangkrut? Yang benar saja."

Naruto mendelik sebal," Mentang-mentang Kakak lebih jago memasak daripada aku. Aku hanya takut lama-lama kakak akan menikahi panci sayur."

Kurama terkekeh, " Asal kau tahu adikku, memasak sudah mendarah daging dalam diriku. Kalaupun aku menjadi tentara, aku pasti akan menjadi perda, perwira urusan dapur. Aku akan segera dipecat setelah itu karena membuat para prajurit menjadi gemuk."

Naruto ikut tertawa.

"Selain itu, aku yakin diluar sana ada banyak calon prajurit yang bisa menjaga negeri ini lebih baik dariku. Tapi tak akan ada yang bisa menjaga kau dan ibu selain aku. Kau masih harus kuliah Naruto, kejarlah mimpimu. Biarkan Uzu menjadi urusanku."

"kakak tidak menyesal tidak bisa kuliah?"

"Aku akan lebih menyesal jika tidak mengurus Uzu, dan ternyata itu lebih menyenangkan dari yang kukira. Tidak perlu khawatir aku akan menikahi panci sayur adikku."

"Lalu kau akan menikahi siapa?"

" Penggorengan."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan. Suasana yang awalnya canggung kini berangsur menghangat.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana si pantat ayam itu."

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Dia belum menyerah karena kelakuan ajaibmu kan?"

Naruto tersenyum geli, "Kurasa belum."

"Aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menjagamu saat aku tidak bisa."

"Kurasa tidak usah kak, nanti kau dikira naksir padanya."

"Naksir? Astaga Naruto aku tidak tahu kau seposesif itu."

Naruto tertawa," Dia bukan pacarku kak."

"Mungkin belum, ternyata adikku normal juga."

"Maksud kakak?"

"Sejak dulu kau tidak pernah naksir laki-laki. Aku khawatir kau benar-benar lupa kalau kau perempuan."

" oh ya, Kakak mungkin lupa, dulu aku pernah naksir Shikamaru."

Kurama melirik Naruto sekilas," Oh iya aku lupa. Lalu kenapa kalian tidak jadian?"

"Dia suka wanita yang lebih tua. Dia lebih senang bersahabat denganku. Setelah aku pikir lagi, itu hanya perasaan sesaat saja. Toh aku tidak merasakan apapun saat Shikamaru jadian dengan yang lain."

"Benarkah? Ternyata adikku sudah besar."

Naruto tertawa. Obrolan kakak-beradik itu terus berlanjut di sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk dengan gusar, ia tegang.

Mendadak ia dipanggil pulang oleh ibunya. Dan Itachi pun tidak terlihat di mana pun. Sepertinya sesuatu yang gawat telah terjadi.

Mudah-mudahan bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Sasuke menatap Fugaku, sang ayah yang duduk dihadapannya dengan tatapan gusar sekaligus heran. Tidak biasanya Ayahnya ingin bicara berdua saja.

Demi celana kolor kakeknya, Sasuke tidak pernah setegang itu sebelumnya.

Fugaku memandang lurus putranya," Itachi tidak lulus seleksi."

 _Well_ , itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Batin Sasuke.

"Dalam Sejarah Klan kita, dalam setiap generasi pasti ada yang meneruskan tradisi menjadi prajurit."

Sasuke mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Karena itu, Ayah ingin kau menggantikan Itachi, Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa saat itu langit jatuh menimpa kepalanya.

 **TBC**

 **AN :** Halo semua. Maaf updatenya telat. Saya agak sibuk belakangan ini. Apakah chapter ini feelnya sudah berasa?

Untuk lanjutan fic menemukanmu, baru selesai 50%. Karena saya bertekad cerita itu akan menjadi threeshoot, chapternya jd sangat gemuk. Sabar saja ya.

Terima kasih untuk semua fav, follow dan review serta silent reader yang berkenan membaca cerita saya.

Untuk yang mereview saya balas lewat PM.

Salam

Primara

 **Omake**

Temari memandang pria pemalas didepannya dengan gusar. Ia mendapat kabar kalau Shikamaru pernah ditaksir si pirang Naruto. Dan jujur saja hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apalagi Shikamaru lebih sering bertemu dengan Naruto dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Temari cemburu.

Shikamaru melirik Temari,"Ada apa?"

"Benarkah Naruto pernah menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"Benar."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau terima?"

Shikamaru terkekeh geli, "Menerimanya? Jangan bercanda. Dia wanita pirang paling merepotkan yang pernah ku kenal. Dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Mengencaninya seperti _incest_ bagiku. Lagipula Naruto lebih mencintai ramen dibanding apapun."

Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Temari."Cemburu itu merepotkan, percayalah padaku."

Pipi Temari merona.

" Asal kau yahu saja Si pirang berisik itu sekarang sudah memiliki incaran baru."


	7. facing future : Secangkir Kopi Alkateri

Pepatah mengatakan, _yesterday is a history, tomorrow ia a mystery and today is a present_ ,

Bertemu kembali denganmu setelah sekian waktu berlalu. Apakah ini hadiah yang telah tuhan janjikan, ataukah sekedar hukuman?

Hukuman karena meninggalkanmu , padahal jauh d ilubuk hatiku, aku masih ingin memilikimu.

 **Facing Memories, Facing Future**

 **Disclaimer :** ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya memakai karakternya untuk hiburan

 **Warning :** FemNaru, AU. OOC, Typo, author Newbie. Pairing belum ditentukan

 **Read n Review please**

Facing Future : Secangkir Kopi Alkateri

Rintik-rintik air hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi menambahkan kesegaran baru dan hawa dingin yang sayup-sayup membelai wajah Sasuke. Sore ini, setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya memantau patroli pengamanan acara negara. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah kedai kopi di jalan alkateri. Sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang menyimpan banyak nostalgia, termasuk cerita antara Ia dengan Naruto.

Suasana khas tempo doeloe langsung menyergap manakala Sasuke memasuki kedai. Tata ruangan yang masih mempertahankan dekorasi khas pecinan membuat penat Sasuke langsung berkurang seketika. Sore itu kedai terlihat tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin warga kota banyak yang memilih melihat persiapan acara festival yang pertama kali digelar setelah enam dekade.

Setelah memesan kopi dan cemilan, sasuke melihat suasana sekitar sembari mengecek ponselnya saat matanya menangkap sosok yang membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Sosok itu masih sibuk menutup payung lipat yang dibawanya. Rambut pirangnya yang tergerai terlihat basah oleh tetesan air hujan, sosok itu berrjalan memasuki kedai dengan langkah ceria, senyuman dan mata birunya yang cerah sangat kontras dengan suasana mendung di sore itu.

Sasuke terpaku beberapa saat, otaknya seketika macet. I yakin sosok yang dilihatnya itu adalah Naruto. Ia bingung, haruskah ia menyapa Naruto? Atau pura-pura tidak melihat dan kabur saja?

Mendadak sosok Suigetsu dengan seringai menyebalkannya hinggap di kepala Sasuke,

" Masa iya Sasuke _The Almigthy_ dikalahkan oleh kenangan mantan."

Dengan perasaan yang masih tidak karuan , Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia memberanikan diri menghampiri Naruto.

" Naruto?"

 **_FMFF_**

Dalam minggu ini. Suasana kota sedang ramai luar biasa. Banyak reporter dan pemburu selfie berjubel disekitar jalan Utama Asia-Afrika. Acara peringatan konferensi yang berlangsung enam dekade lalu menjadi momentum bagi warga kota untuk beradu eksis, dan momentum Naruto untuk ikut pusing.

Niat awal Naruto ke kota hanya untuk melegalisir ijazahnya saja dan mampir ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Tetapi setelah makan, Naruto ikut melihat persiapan festival. Setelah pusing dan penat berdesakan, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari kerumuman, menerobos gerombolan massa untuk menuju kawasan pecinan.

Di kawan pecinan yang berderet toko-toko elektronik, Naruto menemukan sebuah kedai kopi. Hujan rintik membuat Naruto menggigil dan semakin menguatkan hasratnya untuk memesan kopi susu panas yang mengepul ditambah dengan lumpia goreng yang menggoda iman. Padahal Naruto baru saja menghabiskan dua porsi miso ramen jumbo.

Naruto melipat payungnya dan memasuki kedai, rambutnya yang sedikit basah dibiarkan tergerai. Naruto tersenyum melihat suasana kedai yang sepi, dengan begini ia bisa bersantai dan mengumpulkan inspirasi untuk media konseling.

Sebelum mencapai meja yang dituju, seseorang berpakaian tentara menghampirinya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan hingga disapa oleh seorang tentara? Apa rambut pirangnya merusak pemandangan ? atau ia kedapatan mencuri?

Mencuri hati, mungkin?

"iya saya sendiri. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sosok itu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat luar biasa canggung.

"ini Aku, Sasuke."

Sa-su-ke, Naruto mencoba mengingat siapa gerangan pemilik nama itu.

"Sasuke siapa ya?"

Sosok dihadapannya menatap Naruto seolah mengatakan _what the hell?!_

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Tatapan mata Naruto langsung berubah seketika.

 **_FMFF_**

Bertemu dengan mantan sudah merupakan uji nyali. Bertemu mantan yang pelupa? Itu namanya uji kesabaran.

Sasuke hampir saja menepuk dahinya saat Naruto bertanya 'Sasuke siapa ya?' semudah itu kah sosok sekeren Sasuke dilupakan?

Tapi nyali Sasuke langsung ciut seketika ketika postur Naruto berubah tegang dan tatapan matanya menjadi serius saat mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Sepertinya Naruto tidak melupakan Sasuke sepenuhnya.

"Bisakah kita duduk bersama? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka kemudian duduk berhadapan.

Suasana mendadak menjadi mencekam, Naruto yang awalnya ceria menjadi pendiam seketika. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan canggung dan bingung.

 **_FMFF_**

Naruto meminum kopi susu dicangkirnya dengan perlahan. Ekspresinya datar, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Sasuke berusaha menghangatkan tangan yang mendadak dingin dengan menempelkannya ke cangkir kopi.

" Bagaimana Kabarmu Naru?"

"Baik. Kabarmu?'

"Baik juga, hanya sedang sibuk memamtau patroli festival."

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka kau akan ditugaskan disini."

" Aku juga."

Sasuke meneguk sedikit kopinya, mencoba sedikit lebih rileks.

"Bagaimana kabar yang lainnya? Aku jarang berkomunikasi lagi dengan mereka."

Naruto tersenyum, "mereka semua baik. Kiba sudah membuka Klinik. Shikamaru kau tahu sendiri dia dimana dan bagaimana. Chouji sedang traveling. Sakura sedang sibuk residensi. Ino masih sibuk dengan proyek besarnya."

"Si muka mayat?"

Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar, "Oh Sai, dia masih bekerja bersamaku. Sesekali dia menerima tawaran melukis."

Ada bagian kecil dari hati Sasuke yang mengatakan, 'sialan kau Sai'.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Sasuke?"

Suasana yang mulai menghangat itu kembali serius.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran Naruto. Kenapa dulu kau menolakku untuk kembali padaku?"

Naruto tersenyum, "kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Apa karena kau masih peduli atau sekedar penasaran?"

Ternyata Naruto masih setajam dulu. Sasuke Langsung kena _skak_.

"Oke, aku hanya penasaran. Aku tidak mau menerka-nerka dan berakhir mati penasaran. Apa kau menolakku karena aku sudah berubah?"

Naruto kembali meminum kopinya dengan santai, seolah sengaja mengulur waktu.

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memilih untuk meninggalkanmu bukan karena kau sudah berubah."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit tidak sabar dan heran dengan jawaban Naruto.

" _Because you never changed, at all_.".

" _What_?!"

" Mungkin kau telah menjelma selayaknya pria Uchiha yang menjadi perwira. Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak banyak berubah, tetap Sasuke yang selalu ragu dengan keputusannya."

Sasuke berusaha mencerna kata-kata Naruto barusan. Ternyata selama ini perkiraannya meleset. Naruto mengenal diri Sasuke lebih baik dari siapapun. Wanita yang belajar psikologi sungguh mengerikan.

"Jadi karena itu kau meninggalkanku? Bukan karena kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Naruto tersenyum, "cintaku padamu mungkin tak banyak berubah. Tapi kau juga tahu sendiri, di usia kita sekarang cinta seringkali berbenturan dengan realita. Kita hidup di dunia nyata yang kisahnya seringkali tak seindah kisah cinta dalam roman"

Sasuke masih memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia tidak yakin wanita dihadapannya ini adalah wanita yang beberapa saat yang lalu gagal mengenalinya. Sekarang ia sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto yang selalu tepat sasaran. Wanita yang belajar psikologi itu mengerikan dan selalu tepat sasaran, camkan itu.

"Naruto, seandainya aku tidak memilih menjadi perwira, apakah kau masih akan bersamaku?"

"Bisa iya bisa tidak. Kau tahu sendiri, hal yang selalu ada dan tidak pernah berubah adalah perubahan itu sendiri. Bisa jadi aku akan tetap meninggalkanmu juga. Mungkin dengan alasan yang berbeda."

Sasuke terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kalimat Naruto.

Naruto meletakan telapak tangannya diatas tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jangan terlalu banyak berkhayal, hadapilah kenyataan. Ingat, seandainya adalah kata yang berbahaya karena dapat membuatmu tidak dapat membedakan yang mana realita dan yang mana yang tidak nyata."

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang pahit.

"Terimakasih, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum, "jangan lupa bahagia, Uchiha Sasuke."

 **_FMFF_**

Sore hari kini telah menjelang senja. Sasuke menatap rintik hujan dari balik jendela kedai kopi. Naruto sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun Sasuke masih terdiam di kedai kopi yang penuh kenangan itu, berusaha meresapi kembali setiap kata dari percakapannya dengan Naruto.

Tangannya kini memegang cangkir kopi yang mulai dingin, secangkir kopi yang membawanya pada memori, memori yang terkenang dan menggenang di hati dan pikirannya.

 _'Because you never changed, at all.'_

 _"At least, You know me so well, Naruto."_

 **Author note :**

 **Hai masih ingat saya? Hehe**

 **Mohon maaf telat update karena kesibukan di dunia nyata. masih lanjut kok ceritanya, mungkin agak tersendat lagi updatenya.**

 **Saya membutuhkan beta reader untuk memperbaiki typonya, adakah yang berminat?**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 **Omake**

Utakata membaca majalah otomotif kesayangannya dengan tenang dan damai di meja kasir. Sore ini, kedai kopi milik kakeknya sedang sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa pelanggan saja. Sepertinya perhatian warga kota sedang tertuju pada festival.

Suasana kedai yang sepi membuat Utakata bisa mendengarkan percakapan pelanggan, terutama pelanggan berbaju tentara dan wanita berambut pirang diujung sana. Percakapan mereka terlalu puitis untuk dicerna otak konkrit milik Utakata. Utakata mencoba untuk bersikap tidak peduli dan tetap fokus pada majalah otomotif yang sedang ia baca.

Tapi tidak dengan Fuu, saudara sepupunya yang sedang memainkan pensil tepat disampingnya. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan percakapan para pelanggan itu. Untuk saja meja kasir sedikit terhalang, kalau tidak Fuu pasti sudah mendapat _deathglare_ karena mengganggu privasi orang lain.

" Kakak, kenapa sih sekarang ini banyak yang gagal _move on_?

Mata utakata tetap fokus pada majalahnya,

"Karena sejak kecil kita belajar untuk mengingat, bukan melupakan."

"Oh…"


End file.
